horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lacrossedeamon/Top Down Attempt at Categorizing
1. GAMEPLAY :A. Skills ::i. Prowler :::1. Strike Line (these lines don't have in game names so I tried to use the common factor) ::::a. Silent Strike ::::b. Strike from Above ::::c. Strike from Below ::::d. Leader Strike ::::e. Strong Strike ::::f. Strong Strike+ :::2. Aim Line ::::a. Hunter Reflexes ::::b. Balanced Aim :::3. Movement Line ::::a. Silent Drop ::::b. Low Profile ::::c. Dodge Prowess ::::d. Quite Sprint ::ii. Brave :::1. Focus Line ::::a. Concentration ::::b. Heavy Lifter ::::c. Concentration+ ::::d. Fast Reload ::::e. Double Shot ::::f. Triple Shot :::2. Critical Line ::::a. Critical Hit ::::b. Critical Hit+ :::3. Melee Line ::::a. Precision ::::b. Precision+ ::::c. Knock Down ::::d. Fighting Back ::iii. Forager :::1. Override Line ::::a. Lure Call ::::b. Combat Override ::::c. Combat Override+ ::::d. Call Mount :::2. Heal Line ::::a. Healer ::::b. Herbalist :::3. Resource Line ::::a. Gatherer ::::b. Scavenger ::::c. Ammo Crafter ::::d. Scavenger+ ::::e. Disarm Traps ::::f. Tinker ::iv. Skill Points (I'm not a fan of random articles being in super categories when the other pages are all sub categories but I feel this page would go here as well as in a leveling super category) :B. Items (I'd prefer Inventory as that's how it labeled in the menu but that creates the problem of categorizing items that don't go in Aloy’s inventory) ::i. Weapons (I'm having trouble with this ones layout because traps and ammo under their own tabs in inventory but I feel are better categorized under here) :::1. Weapon by Type (this category would only be used if Weapon by Rarity is also created otherwise it is skipped and goes straight from weapons to melee/ranged/stealth) ::::a. Melee Weapons :::::i. Spears ::::::1. Aloy’s Spear ::::::2. Sylens’ Lance :::::ii. Swords ::::b. Ranged Weapons :::::i. Bows ::::::1. Hunter Bow :::::::a. Etc. (we haven't yet created pages for separate weapons fully, if so they'd fall under here as logic dictates) :::::::b. DLC Bows (placed this here since they're all variations of the Hunter Bow) ::::::::i. Etc. ::::::2. Sharpshot Bow :::::::a. Etc. ::::::3. War Bow :::::::a. Etc. :::::ii. Slings ::::::1. Sling :::::::a. Etc. ::::::2. Blast Sling :::::::a. Etc. :::::iii. Heavy Weapons ::::::1. Deathbringer Gun ::::::2. Disc Launcher ::::::3. Firespitter ::::::4. Oseram Cannon ::::::5. Ravager Cannon :::::iv. Tearblaster :::::v. Tripcaster :::::vi. Dervahl's Sonic Weapon (and this is why Items works better than Inventory much to my chagrin) ::::::1. Etc. :::::vi. Ammo (ammo could fall here, totally outside weapons, or under each specific weapon group) ::::::1. Ammo by Type :::::::a. Arrows ::::::::i. Hunter Bow Arrows :::::::::1. Hunter Arrow :::::::::2. Fire Arrow :::::::::3. Hardpoint Arrow ::::::::ii. Sharpshot Bow Arrows :::::::::1. Precision Arrow :::::::::2. Tearblast Arrow :::::::::3. Harvester Arrow ::::::::iii. War Bow Arrows :::::::::1. Shock Arrow :::::::::2. Freeze Arrow :::::::::3. Corruption Arrow :::::::b. Bombs ::::::::i. Sling Bombs :::::::::1. Shock Bomb :::::::::2. Freeze Bomb :::::::::3. Fire Bomb ::::::::ii. Blast Sling Bombs :::::::::1. Sticky Bomb :::::::::2. Blast Bomb :::::::::3. Proximity Bomb :::::::c. Bolts ::::::::i. Metal Bolt ::::::::ii. Shock Bolt ::::::::iii. Freeze Bolt :::::::d. Wires ::::::::i. Shock Wire ::::::::ii. Blast Wire ::::::::iii. Fire Wire :::::::e. Tie Ropes ::::::::i. Tie Rope Light ::::::::ii. Tie Rope Medium ::::::::iii. Tie Rope Heavy :::::::f. Charges (I know you stated that you didn't like categories with only just one page under then but consistency dictates this layout, the other option would be for Tearblaster Charge to be up one as a lone article next to a bunch of sub categories) ::::::::i. Tearblaster Charge ::::::2. Ammo by Effect (this could be made weapon by effect so that Sylens lance and traps would also be included) :::::::a. Impact Damage ::::::::i. Hunter Arrow ::::::::ii. Hardpoint Arrow ::::::::iii. Precision Arrow ::::::::iv. Harvest Arrow ::::::::v. Metal Bolts ::::::::vi. Blast Wire ::::::::vii. Blast Bomb ::::::::viii. Sticky Bomb ::::::::ix. Proximity Bomb :::::::b. Tear ::::::::i. Hunter Arrow ::::::::ii. Hardpoint Arrow ::::::::iii. Precision Arrow ::::::::iv. Tearblast Arrow ::::::::v. Harvest Arrow ::::::::vi. Metal Bolts ::::::::vii. Tie Rope Light ::::::::viii. Tie Rope Medium ::::::::ix. Tie Rope Heavy ::::::::x. Tearblaster Charge :::::::c. Fire Damage and Severity ::::::::i. Fire Arrow ::::::::ii. Fire Bomb ::::::::iii. Fire Wire :::::::d. Shock Damage and Severity ::::::::i. Shock Arrow ::::::::ii. Shock Bomb ::::::::iii. Shock Bolts ::::::::iv. Shock Wire :::::::e. Freeze Damage and Severity ::::::::i. Freeze Arrow ::::::::ii. Freeze Bomb ::::::::iii. Freeze Bolts :::::::f. Corruption ::::::::i. Corruption Arrow ::::::3. Ammo by Weapon (I thought about this category but since each weapon uses the ammo type I think it's an unnecessary addition) ::::c. Stealth Weapons (I'm not sure if we should include the individual stealth ammo under here as well or how to work it in) :::::i. Blast Sling :::::ii. Tripcaster :::::iii. Traps ::::::1. Shock ::::::2. Blast ::::::3. Fire :::2. Weapon by Rarity (this would only include actual weapons unless you think traps and ammo should make up the common category; also only used if we make articles for each level of weapon but if we do it for outfits it would only follow that we do it for weapons) ::::a. Uncommon Weapons :::::i. Etc. ::::b. Rare Weapons :::::i. Etc. :::::ii. DLC Weapons ::::::1. Etc. ::::c. Very Rare Weapons :::::i. Shadow Weapons ::::::1. Etc. :::::ii. Lodge Weapons ::::::1. Etc. :::::iii. Tearblaster (unfortunately this doesn't fall under either Shadow or Lodge Weapons so it gets to dangle out here by itself) ::ii. Outfits :::1. Outfit by Rarity ::::a. Common Outfits :::::i. Outcast ::::b. Uncommon Outfits :::::i. Nora Brave :::::ii. Nora Silent Hunter Light :::::iii. Nora Protector Light :::::iv. Nora Survivor Light :::::v. Etc. ::::c. Rare Outfits :::::i. Etc. :::::ii. DLC Outfits (this could possibly be a category here since they're all the same rarity level) :::::: Etc.y ::::d. Very Rare Outifts :::::i. Etc. :::2. Outfit by Tribe (I'm still trying to come up with a good way for Carja and Shadow Carja to be linked but for now I'll leave them separate) ::::a. Nora :::::i. Aloy Line (don't have a better name yet) ::::::1. Outcast ::::::2. Nora Brave ::::::3. Shield-Weaver :::::ii. Silent Hunter ::::::1. Light ::::::2. Medium ::::::3. Heavy :::::iii. Survivor ::::::1. Etc. :::::iv. Protector ::::::1. Etc. :::::v. Lookout (not sure if I should just leave this one hanging out by itself like this since it wouldn't fall under the same number of categories as the other or make a DLC category for it to match; same would apply for the Trailblazer and Stormrider). ::::b. Banuk :::::i. Etc. ::::c. Carja :::::i. Etc. ::::d. Oseram :::::i. Etc. ::::e. Shadow :::::i. Shadow Stalwart (even though this would be the only sub category in here for consistency sake I still include this step) ::::::1. Etc. :::3. Outfit by Modifications ::::a. None :::::i. Etc. ::::b. One :::::i. Etc. ::::c. Two :::::i. Etc. ::::d. Three :::::i. Etc. ::iii. Modifications :::1. Coils ::::a. Damage ::::b. Tear ::::c. Fire ::::d. Freeze ::::e. Shock ::::f. Corruption ::::g. Handling :::2. Weaves ::::a. Resist Ranged ::::b. Resist Melee ::::c. Resist Fire ::::d. Resist Freeze ::::e. Resist Shock ::::f. Resist Corruption ::::g. Stealth ::iv. Resources :::1. Resource by Source ::::a. Flora Resources (I'm thinking on top of ridegewood and potion ingredients, all the herbs should be placed in here as well even though they don't actually show up in resources) :::::i. Ridge-Wood :::::ii. Etc. ::::b. Fauna :::::i. Meat ::::::1. Etc. :::::ii. Bones ::::::1. Etc. :::::iii. Pelts ::::::1. Etc. :::::iv. Talismans ::::::1. Etc. ::::c. Machine Resources (I'm not sure how to break this one down yet) ::::d. Human Resources (since potions and traps aren't resources I’m not putting them as sub categories) :::::i. Glass ::::::1. Desert Glass ::::::2. Slagshine Glass :::::ii. Charms ::::::1. Etc. ::::e. Ancient Debris :::::i. Etc. ::::f. Supply Cache (I'm not sure what all would fall under here, it could basically be all items which I don't particularly like but have no reason to specifically not create it) :::2. Resource by Primary Use (I specify primary use as all resources can be sold and many traded) ::::a. Crafting (not sure if I should break down into further categories or just leave as is with all crafting materials directly under it) :::::i. Etc. ::::b. Trading :::::i. Etc. ::::c. Selling :::::i. Etc. ::::d. Fast Travel (as I also explain lower I don't view the fast travel items as resources but the game does for convenience, I'd prefer to leave this category out) :::::i. Etc. :::3. Resource by Rarity ::::a. Common Resources :::::i. Etc. ::::b. Uncommon Resources :::::i. Etc. ::::c. Rare Resources :::::i. Etc. ::::d. Very Rare Resources (so the only think under here would be the Golden Fast Travel Pack; while the game has this and the regular Fast Travel Packs under resources I feel that was more for convenience than an actual reflection of what they should be categorized as; the Golden Fast Travel Pack acts more like a Special Item while the regular is most similar to the Potions and Traps; I'm not really sure what to do with them without totally just disregarding the game’s categorization) :::::i. Etc. ::v. Treasure Boxes :::1. Treasure Boxes by Rarity ::::a. Etc. :::2. Treasure Boxes by Source ::::a. Treasure Boxes from Looting :::::i. Etc. ::::b. Treasure Boxes from Merchants :::::i. Etc. ::vi. Special Items (don't remember everything that falls under here, I'd have to play through the game fully again) :::1. Maps ::::a. Ancient Vessels ::::b. Banuk Figures ::::c. Metal Flowers :::2. Collectibles ::::a. Ancient Vessels ::::b. Banuk Figures ::::c. Metal Flowers :::3. DLC ::::a. Etc :::4. Quest (not sure how this one breaks down without playing through the game again) ::::a. Etc. ::vii. Ammo? (this is where it falls in the menu but like I said earlier it's probably better placed under weapons, same with Traps) ::viii. Potions :::1. Health Potions ::::a. Health Potion ::::b. Health Boost Potion ::::c. Full Health Potion :::2. Resist Potions ::::a. Antidote ::::b. Resist Fire Potion ::::c. Resist Shock Potion ::::d. Resist Freeze Potion :C. Crafting (not sure how this one should break down, some of it will be redundant since we have a Crafting category in Resources but stuff like Carrying Capacity still needs to fall under here) :D. Quests (I'm skipping Map because it doesn't really break down and I feel like that falls under World and Lore better, same with Notebook) ::i. Main Quests :::1. Etc. ::ii. Side Quests :::1. Etc. ::iii. Errands :::1. Crafting Jobs :::2. Trading Job :::3. Odd Grata :::4. Etc. ::iv. Activities (while the Quest tab doesn't have this designator, it is broken down this way in Game Progression under Notebook) :::1. Bandit Camps ::::a. Etc. :::2. Tallnecks ::::a. Etc. :::3. Hunting Grounds ::::a. Nora Hunting Grounds :::::i. Etc. ::::b. Valleymeet Hunting Grounds :::::i. Etc. ::::c. Spurflints Hunting Grounds :::::i. Etc. ::::d. Greatrun Hunting Grounds :::::i. Etc. ::::e. Sun Furrows Hunting Grounds :::::i. Etc. :::4. Cauldrons ::::a. Etc. :::5. Corruption Zones ::::a. Etc. ::v. Tutorials :::1. Etc. :E. Looting (don't know break down yet) :F. Combat (this break down is very tentative) ::i. Combat Elements :::1. Damage Types ::::a. Impact Damage ::::b. Fire Damage ::::c. Freeze Damage ::::d. Shock Damage :::2. Severity Types ::::a. Fire Severity ::::b. Freeze Severity ::::c. Shock Severity ::::d. Corruption Severity :::3. Vulnerability Types (this is for super effectiveness against machines) ::::a. Etc. :::4. Strength Types (this is for not effective against machines) ::::a. Etc. :::5. Tear (not really sure where to put this article, same with Handling so they get to float out here) :::6. Handling ::ii. Combat Maneuvers (this can break down more I'm just not sure how at the moment) :::1. Strikes :::2. Dodges :::3. Aiming :::4. Shooting :::5. Riding :::6. Stealth and Detection (not really sure where to put this one) ::::a. Profile :::::i. Low Profile :::::ii. High Profile ::::b. Sound ::::c. Sensors :G. Travel ::i. Fast Travel ::ii. Riding ::iii. Running/Walking :H. Leveling ::i. Exp. ::ii. Skill Points ::iii. Health Bar :I. Healing ::i. Health Bar ::ii. Potions :::1. Etc. ::iii. Herbs :::1. Etc. Category:Blog posts